The Communication Revelation
by The Clarineteer
Summary: After failing to express her feeling to Naruto once again, Hinata sits under a tree and discovers a letter of confession. But who is the sender?


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any of the characters appearing in my story. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note: **This was done for my forum's fanfiction contest, so please go check out the actual forum(link in profile). This is also my first story uploaded onto this site, so please give some tips on how to improve to a novice!

* * *

Hinata stood behind a tree. But, not just any tree. It was her special tree, and large oak that overlooked a training ground. Team seven's training ground, to be specific. She stood here often, watching Naruto stealthily, and today was no different.

Naruto blinked all of a sudden, and turned to the tree behind which Hinata was standing. He began to head in that direction. _Oh! H-he's coming over here! _"Um… H-hello, N-n-naruto…" she stuttered, blushing wildly.

Said boy, only briefly glancing at her, brushed by Hinata and waving, yelled, "Sakura! Do you want to go out with me for RAMEN?" Sakura quickly denied.

"No way! Why would I want to go out with YOU?" Snubbing him, she turned, and found herself facing the Hyuuga. "Oh, Hinata, what are you doing here?" With her face a bright scarlet, Hinata ran, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

_Of course he wouldn't want to go out with me! _She thought, sobbing. _Why would anyone go out with me? _With that thought in mind, she fell into an uneasy sleep, never once noticing the tree she was under, notorious for being the hiding place of a certain Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Bleary-eyed, Hinata woke a considerable amount of time later. She turned her head in every direction, and realized she was leaning against a willow tree in her own training grounds. Making another quick glance, she discovered it to be nearly dusk! Confused, she thought, _What am I doing here…? _before the day's events flooded back into her mind and she came to a revelation._ Oh, yes… Naruto ignored me…again. Why does this still make me sad? I should be used to it by now…_ With a sigh, she began to lift herself up off the ground, when a letter came fluttering into her lap. _A letter…? _Intrigued, Hinata opened it and began to read, noticing her name scrawled on the front. It read:

**Dear Hinata,**

**Well, I'm finally doing it. I've decided to write my feelings out for you. This is hard for me, because I'm not used to this kind of thing. In fact, I just realized it. My feelings. For you.**

**I guess I'll just start at the beginning. When we first met, when team 8 first met, I didn't fell anything for you. To me, you were just another burden I had to take care of.**

Hinata gasped, and sighed. _Of course, I am of no use to anyone. _however, she continued to read.

**But it didn't stay that way. After a while, we grew to be friends, true friends. You and me and Shino and Akamaru. Even Kurunai-sensei. We were, no _are _one big team, we all rely on each other. Soon, I realized that you weren't the burden, I was. You are wonderful, always trying your hardest and never giving up.**

**You see, this whole "friendship" concept is kind of weird to me, because I never had any real human friends. Just playmates, if even that. I guess this was because I was kind of a jerk…To everybody. But, when I joined our team, I felt that I was of some use. I guess I wanted to be needed so much, I kind of took over… Sorry bout that.**

Giggling, Hinata recognized this as true, and funny, as he declared himself total leader of team eight.

**This started to change when we entered our first chunnin exam. I realized, as we stared death in the face via that freaky kid from the Sand, that I couldn't do that "me leader, you not" jig anymore. We had to work as a team, if we wanted to survive to teenager-dom. So we did, and even though none of us made it to the finals (except Shino, but he didn't fight, so it doesn't count) that we had grown closer.**

**Seriously though, I have no idea why I recounted that. I guess it is because that was when I started looking at you if as different light, no longer as just a teammate or a burden, but as a friend.**

**But friendship can be a tricky thing.**

With a blink, Hinata wondered what he could have meant by that statement.

**I mean, I thought it was just the excitement of FINALLY having a real friend I felt when I looked at you, but I realized I didn't feel that when I looked at Shino(which was a relief as I learned later) or Kurunai-sensei(which was another relief). When I looked into your eyes, butterflies danced(or is it flew…?) around in my stomach, and I wanted to sing! Even though I HATE singing!**

**Thus, I described these feelings to my best friend in the whole world, Akamaru. He had no idea what I felt, so we went to Mom and Hana. They reacted kind of weirdly, exclaiming things about "love" and "such a young age". I honestly had no clue what they were talking about, so I asked them, "What the hell are you talking about?" They just laughed and said "You'll know in time." Odd, huh?**

**So, of course, I went to my best HUMAN buddy, Shino! Um…. He was very blunt when I asked him. So I went up to him and explained my feelings. He didn't respond. So, I tried AGAIN, but still no response! So I tried a third time, but he ignored me! Frustrated, I kind of, sort of, uh… threw a kunai at him. Then I heard Shino's voice behind me! He said, "What are you doing to that tree, Kiba?" So I turn around and sure enough, I was talking to a tree the whole time!**

**I explained my feelings to the REAL Shino this time. He looked really freaked out, though, as if he thought the person I was feeling for was him! Isn't that funny! However, I assured him I meant YOU, Hinata… Bug-boy gave me the queerest response. All he said was "Love." before walking away.**

**I am going to assume he meant that was what I was feeling, and NOT something he was calling me. At least, I hope so…**

Hinata laughed. _Silly Kiba, he was not calling you love… Or was he? _A slightly disgusted look came onto her face. Shaking her head, she diverted her eyes back to the page.

**So, Hinata, I guess I have a confession to make. This is hard for me to say… I've never been good with words. Hyuuga Hinata, I love you. There, I said it. Not that it really matters anyways, since you'll never read this. Akamaru and me are going to shove it into that tree in the training grounds, you know, that willow one? Well, I guess my feelings shall go unspoken. But if, by chance, you ever do read this, know I love you and that you are WAY too good for _Naruto_.**

**Love(it is getting easier to write that),**

**Inuzuka K-**

"Hey Hinata! What are you reading?" Hinata looked up at the person who had interrupted her reading of the letter. With a blush, she realized it was the writer himself.

Tucking the letter away into her jacket pocket, Hinata grinned up at Kiba. "Nothing, Kiba…"

A wide smile broke across the Inuzuka's face. "Hey, you didn't stutter! Good job!" A muttered thanks came from the female. "So, how long have you been here?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "A few hours probably…"

Beaming widely, Kiba exclaimed, "Cool! Do you want to go get something to eat, then? Akamaru and me are STARVING!" A bark of agreement came from the dog. "Besides, it's our treat." He smirked, a seductive smirk.

Flushing slightly, Hinata took up his offer. "Alright, let's go!" He held out his arm to escort her like a gentleman should. With a whispered giggle, she clutched his arm and they made their way through Konoha. _I will not tell him that I found that letter… _she thought. _At least not yet. _Truly smiling now, the threesome walked, blissful and happy.

However, unbeknownst to Kiba and Hinata, in another part of the Village of the Leaf, a certain Hyuuga Neji under the orders of his uncle, was searching for Hinata. And also unbeknownst to them, he was in a vengeful mood.

* * *

**Author's Note(the sequal): **What did you think? Hated it, liked it, loved it, loathed it? All reviews are welcome(yes, even flames. I use them to make s'mores). Oh, and yes, the grammer mistakes in Kiba's letter are intentional; it is how I believe he would write. 


End file.
